After a year
by Miss.Drake
Summary: The Drakes moved away and now they have come back but Lucy is in the Helios-ra, and has a "friend" called Josh. Does Lucy still love Nicholas or will a fire start with her and Quinn?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1Lucy's p o v

It has almost been 1 year since Nicholas left town with the whole of his family because they needed to go on a mission and run the vampire courts. Now I'm part of the helios-ra and have a new friend (ONLY a friend!) called Josh and I have a room all to myself. Nicholas is my past and now he always will be. In the year I have been at helios-ra I am one of there top students, I was so good they moved me up to the highest training level and that's were I met Josh. We were friendly and he was soon a trusted friend despite his sarcastic behaviour and his conflicton to call me "babe". I needed to get away from the hurt I felt from Nicholas. I am now over or almost over Nicholas. I heard a knock at the door. "Miss. Lucy the headmaster would like to see you." the head teacher's messenger said. "Thank you I will be down in a minuet." I pulled on a black cotton jump suit with long legs and little straps on the arms and my eyes were smoky and I had my hair loose to my hips. I put some black high heels on and I walked in to find the Drakes sitting down. "Ah Lucy sit please." Mr. Densely said I felt eyes on me "What's going on Mr. Densely?" I asked him "Well The Drakes are helping us get rid of Casper Valentine the notorious vampire and since you are, are best student you could help. Would you?" I nodded to him and he smiled " We will see you at 3pm, this meeting is over." I walked out swaying my hips and a hand was on my shoulder it was Nicholas "Hey." he stated coolly I nodded " So you in the helios-ra I don't like it." He frowned just as we were interrupted by Joshes hand on my shoulder and my heart began to get faster because I was startled. "Oh good Lucy and Nick are probably back…" Logan stopped as he saw Joshes arm around me, ha this will be fun i will get to see Nicholas get angry. "ok I'm gonna go back to my dorm. Night babe." Josh smiled at me and headed back. I walked up to Solange and gave her a hug because she protested to leaving and had to be dragged. "I have missed you a lot Solange, I know we text each day but still." She nodded and I realest her. "see you tomorrow Lucy." and they were all gone. " Ah Lucy you will have to dress up tomorrow because we are having a ball as the meting." I nodded and walked to my dorm room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: I don't own the drake chronicles_

_Logan: Oh my… I'm so sorry. _

_He comes over to comfort me._

_chapter 2_

_God Lucy was so sexy! Seeing her with that guy made me furious. But I cant believe Solange kept contact with her when we were told not to. But I will see her again tomorrow night at the ball. I fell asleep thinking of her and her only. _

_Lucy's p o v_

_I got ready. My dress was cherry red and came to the top of my knee caps and had little black straps to hold it up. I Put on a bit of eye liner to give my eyes definition and some clear lip gloss. I walked out of my room in little black high heels swaying my hips. I walked in most eyes on me I stood out because everyone was wearing black or white. I walked over to Solange " God Lucy you almost gave me a heart attack because you look so good oh no wait I cant get one…" I blushed at the comment. " Looking good Lucy, would you like to salsa?" Logan asked and I nodded and began to dance. We danced for what seemed ages, I looked over at Nicholas who was glairing "Your good Lucy almost to good!" I smiled at him and turned around to find Quinn "I'm next!" we danced and he bowed me and we continued "I have to ask for his sake who is the boy from yesterday are you going out?" He questioned "Yes. we are in love and getting married after graduation." He could obviously hear my hart beat stay the same this indicates the truth, but it was one of the first things I learnt at the academy. He stopped dancing for a second and heard a gasp from Nicholas "I'm kidding, he is my friend but nothing ells!" I laughed and continued dancing. The music stopped and I gave Logan and Quinn a kiss on the cheek "Thank you both for the dance." I walked away getting a glass of champagne from the passing waiter and sipped it gently. Just as Nicholas came over, I wished I had swigged it before. "Hi again, Lucy you look great and I love the hair." and an awkward silence fell over us. "would you like to dance?" How could I refuse him it would be very rude. We started to __dance as James Morrison& Nelly Furtado - Broken Strings came on. We slow danced and we fell silent and got lost in the song but it was to late it was over thank God. "I'm going to get some air." he nodded and walked away. I walked to the balcony out side to feel a cool breeze on my face. "Hey Lucy I just wanted to say thanks for the salsa, you have gotten extremely beautiful." WHO? Oh its just Quinn. I blushed "I saw you dancing with Nicholas, you looked miserable." I smiled. He came closer and kissed me full on, on the lips his hands around my waist pulling me closer. WAIT WHY WAS THIS HAPPENIG? I liked it but why was he doing it? "Lucy I'm sorry it just happened!, can you forgive me?" He looked sorry but I kissed him back gently and I felt a smile against my lips. He pulled away and mouthed "Solange" we began to talk about random stuff just as she walked in. "Hey Quinn, Lucy. I couldn't help hear nothing out here. Why is that?" she asked. We both laughed at the same time. "You think me and…!" I got cut of by Quinn's laughing and I walked away hoping that are laugh was believable. What was it with me and vampire boys? Uh, I think its time for me to leave, but just as I was going to vampires crashed through the stain glass windows. I shoved people out the way and began to attack I killed lots and just as Quinn and Solange came in I jumped of a table twirled and the last one was staked. "All done." But one got hold of Josh and bit him. I staked him fast and went to Josh who was lying on the table. "We don't have enough time so shoot me please!" I shook my head and pulled out my gun with half wood and half metal bullets from its holder on my leg. I stroked his head. "Thanks for the favour Babe." He smiled and I pulled the trigger a tear sliding down my cheek. I closed my eyes and lay with his limp body in my hands. I pushed back the tears and took a deep breath. I walked out just able to keep the tears back. I heard footsteps behind me and without looking put my arms around them and let the tears flow. I opened my eyes to see it was Quinn's back. "shhhhh its ok." He said calmly "Why do people who I care about always leave me?" I blurted out, we stayed like this until the tears stopped. Finely the whole of the Drakes walked out to find me in his arms._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry, have been busy with stuff. But I'm back =) _

_Quinn's p o v 3_

_I didn't know what to do but hold her. She stopped crying just as my family walked in to find her in my arms. Solange took her of me and cuddled her. "Hey come on lets get you to your room." They walked leaving me behind to face the wrath of Nicholas " What happened!" He questioned "Well first we left you broke up with her then we showed up then her friend! She had to kill him, so I'm guessing she's upset!" God how could he be so self-centred with what's just happened. I walked away to Lucy's dorm room and sat on the bed with her and Solange. We both put an arm around her and she gave a week smile "If its not vampires its friends." We both smiled. "I'm gonna be ok, but the sun will be up soon so go its ok." We gave her one last look and took of with Nicholas's eyes on me all the way. "What?" I asked it was beginning to get annoying so I might as well confess "Alright I kissed Lucy on the balcony after the dance and she kina kissed me back." I looked around to see wide eyes. "What do you mean you and Lucy kissed?" he asked "You know when two lips pucker…I kissed her and she kissed me back, and that's what happened!" God the wrath of Nicholas. I lay on my bed thinking of Lucy, I think I'm in love with her._


End file.
